Le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire
by Mydory
Summary: Après le Chapitre Hadès, le Sanctuaire peine à se relever. Mais à la suite de l'arrivée d'une Chevalier inconnue et 3 ans après cette grande guerre, les Dieux décident de redonner aux Bronzes de l'espoir, mais pour combien de temps ? Parce qu'après Poséïdon, Hadès et Artémis, c'est Aphrodite qui cherche à atteindre Athéna. Gold/Bronze Saints. Classic ships Resurrection AU
1. Chapter 1

Alors dans les animes et mangas que j'aime, vous avez vu que beaucoup son récent mais il y en a un qui fait parti de mes préférés et qui a en plus une valeur sentimentale car c'est mon père qui me l'a fait découvrir : Saint Seiya. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Wikipédia sera votre ami le plus précis, je me contenterai de dire que la série tourne autour de Chevaliers du Zodiaque, dont chaque armure correspond à une constellation, dont la mission est de protéger la représentante d'Athéna sur Terre à travers les générations.

_Mais si depuis tous ce temps, il y avait eu, dans l'ombre, un chevalier d'Ophiuchus, 13__e__ chevalier d'or opérant dans l'ombre, que serait sa mission, et pourquoi ne serait-il pas apparu plus tôt ? Qui serait cette personne en général ? _

_Et si un traité de paix entre les trois dieux qui se déclaraient sans cesse la guerre faisaient sortir ce personnage de l'ombre une fois pour toute ? Surtout si personne a grandi au Sanctuaire avec les autres apprentis chevalier d'or. Le sanctuaire, après la guerre contre Hadès, va se voir rempli de Spectres et de Marinas à la suite des actions des Dieux capricieux dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix entre les trois sanctuaires._

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le 13è temple, plus précisément le bureau du Grand Pope, inoccupé depuis la guerre des Temples – où les Bronzes avaient aient réussi à sauver le Sanctuaire et Saga des Gémeaux de l'entité maléfique qui le possédait – se trouvait un siège tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, devant une tenture avec des motifs grecques traditionnelles qui n'accrochait pas le regard aux premiers abords. Mais si on regardait derrière cette tenture, on pouvait voir une porte, dissimulée dans le mur, qui menait à une chambre et une salle de bain. Celle du Grand Pope ? Non, tous le monde savait où se trouvait les appartements du Pope. Cette pièce n'était connu que par le représentant d'Athéna, et la personne qui y habitait, qui n'était autre qu'un chevalier. Une femme chevalier plutôt, mais pas une Saintia, la 13é femme chevalier d'or, inconnue de beaucoup, chargée de veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Au vu des derniers évènements, on pouvait penser qu'elle n'avait pas accompli sa mission, mais le fait est que la jeune femme qui dormait encore, n'était de retour au Sanctuaire que depuis un an et demi, après environ 14 ans d'absences. Partie à 8 ans, soit un an après tout les autres Gold Saints pour récupérer les armures d'Or, elle avait voulu rester pour tenter de ramener Saga quand celui-ci prit contrôle du Sanctuaire avant de devoir se résigner à partir elle aussi pour son entraînement. Elle avait grandi au Sanctuaire avec les autres Or, et était à l'époque des beaux jours, considérée la petite sœur de tous étant la plus jeune (1er Décembre).

Ce que personne ne savait néanmoins, pas même ces « frères », c'est que la petite fille avait été choisie pour être le 13è Chevalier d'Or lorsque Shion l'avait découverte devant son temple, seule. L'apparition inexpliquée et divine de l'enfant l'avait surpris outre-mesure. Il avait senti en elle une puissance d'une telle force, qu'il avait tout de suite averti tous les maîtres des futurs Chevaliers d'Or. Ceux-ci avaient vu arriver la jeune fille année après année et l'avaient entraînées pour sa mission. La jeune fille de 25 ans avait donc 23 ans à la fin de la dernière Guerre Sainte et lorsqu'elle arriva sur l'Île des Serpents pour récupérer sa Cloth. Si l'entraînement d'un Or pouvait être dur et l'obtention de l'armure encore pire, la jeune femme avait failli y perdre la vie c'était l'armure qui lui avait donnée la force nécessaire pour se soigner une fois qu'elle l'avait acquise (une des capacités de l'amure était donc de soigner son porteur). Pour remplir sa mission à bien et être prête pour récupérer son amure, elle avait suivi les mêmes parcours que ses frères, à la différence qu'elle avait fait non pas un, mais douze entraînement, accueilli chez les maîtres à chaque fois que ses frères avaient obtenus leur amures et étaient repartis pour le Sanctuaire. Elle connaissait et maîtrisait toutes les attaques des Chevaliers d'Or, ce qui devait faire d'elle la plus puissante Saint des sanctuaires réunis. Comme chaque chevalier, elle avait du s'endurcir psychologiquement, et ça dès la fin de sa formation avec la constellation du Bélier : personne sauf le Grand Pope ne devait connaître son existence. Elle avait par conséquent dû tuer ses maîtres – qui parfaitement au courant n'avaient pas résisté – avec peine et tristesse au commencement, puis lassitude et une certaine mélancolie lorsqu'elle tua l'ancien maître Poissons, le dernier.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait été absente pendant autant de temps, un an pour chaque signe, le dernier pour l'obtention de son armure.

Si l'identité et l'existence du treizième chevalier devait rester secrète, c'est parce que c'était le seul Saint capable de tuer un Gold Saint sans provoquer une guerre de 1000 jours. Connaissant les attaques des 12, elle pouvait facilement les annuler en utilisant celle de son signe « opposé ». Et c'est, d'une certaine façon ce qu'elle avait du faire pour obtenir son armure : se battre contre douze clones de ses frères, ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire tant bien que mal, la laissant agonisante sur son île. Elle pouvait donc non seulement se battre et neutraliser rapidement un Gold Saint, mais si besoin, elle pouvait aussi encaisser leur attaques et les neutraliser tous à la fois.

Malgré tout ce que sa mission lui demandait, elle aurait voulu pouvoir voir ses frères, même de loin, les voir rire et sourire, s'entraîner. Elle voulait retrouver la seule famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle pensait quitter pour mieux rejoindre. Mais dès qu'elle était partie, à l'époque de Saga, elle savait que rien ne serait pareil et que son rêve ne serait que pure fiction. La dernière Guerre Sainte lui avait tout pris. Ses frères, sa mission, et son identité. Étant la seule Gold restante, son existence avait été révélé, et elle repris en main l'entraînement de Kiki (qui avait eu 13 ans) ancien disciple de Mû, après qu'il est tout deux passés quelques jours à pleurer et dormir ensemble, le petit garçon retrouvant une protection maternelle dans la femme chevalier, et celle-ci en retrouvant une fraternelle malgré les rôles inversés. Le jeune tibétain avait senti le Cosmos de son maître s'éteindre brutalement sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir et il s'en voulait. Elle, elle en voulait à Athéna, elle en voulait à Hadès, elle en voulait a elle-même. La jeune femme refermait en elle beaucoup de peine et de rancœur qu'elle ne laissait jamais voir – merci au maître Verseau – mais qu'elle n'hésitait pas à expulser lors de ses entraînements, qu'elle effectuait dans une arène reculée du Sanctuaire, pour éviter que ses explosions de Cosmos ne détruise ce qui restait des bâtisses et Temples. Cela faisait 3 ans que la Guerre Sainte était finie, et les Temples de la Vierge et du Cancer avaient été entièrement reconstruits. Tous les autres avaient subis des petites remises à neuf, ce qui était pour le mieux. La jeune femme déambulait souvent entre les colonnes des Temples, les souvenirs dansant dans son esprits et imposant des scènes qui aurait fait pleurer n'importe qui non entraîné à cacher et maîtriser ses sentiments. Et même si elle était pouvait avoir ce côté bloc de glace des Verseau, elle ne pouvait cacher son impulsivité des Cancer.

Saori Kido, la réincarnation d'Athéna de ce siècle, était arrivé depuis 2 ans, accueillir la femme chevalier lors de son arrivée. Elle avait encaissé sans broncher les reproches et la haine que celle-ci lui avait déversé en arrivant, et lui avait présenté ses excuses et condoléances que l'autre avait envoyé chier gentiment. Saori avait néanmoins laissé entendre que cette situation se réglerait sans donner plus de détails sur comment et quand. Laissant la 13è perplexe, mais aussi honteuse, lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue qu'elle s'adressait à sa Déesse. Elle avait néanmoins évité de sortir de sa chambre quand trois jours plus tard, elle appris que Poséidon avait été libéré de sa jarre par Zeus qui ne voulait pas assumer le contrôle des Océans de plus en plus désastreux, et qui avait dans le même temps ramené à la vie son frère Hadès puisque les Enfers étaient d'une complexité extrême pour le père des Dieux. Dire que la Or avait passé sa journée à insulter les trois frères auraient été loin de la vérité, elle les maudissait, les haïssait et leur souhaitait les pires tortures du monde. Malgré qu'aucun des oncles de la déesse Athéna n'est encore fait de déclaration de guerre, elle restait sur ses gardes et ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Ces nerfs furent donc mis à rude épreuve en cette belle journée de début d'automne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La jeune femme de vingt ans se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit et porta instinctivement la main aux deux colliers qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. L'un était un pendentif en or avec le symbole de l'Ophiuchus – soit un serpent autour d'un bâton – au bout d'une corde noir qui lui permettait d'appeler son amure. L'autre avait pour elle plus de valeur que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un petit cristal fait par Mû lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, et qui renfermaient un peu du cosmos de tous ces frères et de Shion. C'était avant qu'ils partent tous en entraînement pensant l'abandonner et la retrouver avec un masque et une armure d'argent comme Shaina, Marine et les autres Saintia. Ils seraient plus que surpris de savoir qu'ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Le jeune bélier était arrivé essoufflé sous les regard inquiet de Saga et Aiolos et avait ouvert son petit poing qui renfermé un cristal fait à partir de mini C_rystal Wall_. Impressionnés, les deux aînés y avaient mis un peu de cosmos pour renforcer le petit objet. Puis Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aphrodite et même Shura et Angelo (Deathmask), sous les menaces de leur Poissons préféré, avaient donné un peu de cosmos. Saga avait même réussi à avoir un peu de celui de Kanon – qui devait rester inexistant à l'époque – pour faire plaisir à la petite fille qu'elle était. La corde en cuir marron s'était abîmée avec le temps, mais elle était toujours bien serrée autour du cou de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Depuis petite, elle avait toujours été la petite protégée des jumeaux Gémeaux, et en étaient très proche. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rester plus longtemps que les autres, ne voulant pas laisser ses frères se déchirer, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire, et quand Saga était devenu le Pope via Arès, Dokho (encore aux cinq pics) avait décidé de faire partir la jeune fille du Sanctuaire, ne pouvant laisser le Gémeaux au courant pour le 13é chevalier.

La jeune femme descendit son regard forêt sur le cristal transparent qui renfermait ses petits univers qui semblaient se battre pour certains, se chercher pour d'autre, lui rappelant les mêmes actions entre ses frères selon les relations. Elle pouvait reconnaître sans problème quel cosmos appartenait à qui et avec lequel ils tentaient de fusionner ou de se battre. Elle sourit tristement avant de se frotter les yeux vigoureusement, remettant en arrière des longues mèches blanches. Les nuits étaient encore chaudes en Grèce, et c'est donc en débardeur et short qu'elle arriva dans le bureau du Pope, et salua Saori, qu'elle avait senti arriver. Toujours dans sa robe blanche et son sceptre à la main, mais avec ses bijoux et sa ceinture en Or – accessoires qu'elle ne mettait que dans certaine circonstances – la jeune femme se tenait droite et regardait un tableau. Elle tourna son regard turquoise dans celui émeraude de la guerrière. La Déesse ne tiqua même pas en voyant les bras et les jambes visibles de la jeune femme couverts de cicatrices, consciente que sa situation de Saintia ne l'épargnait pas.

-Bonjour Acéso.

-Mademoiselle, s'inclina la femme chevalier.

-Je sais que tu viens de sortit du lit, et je ne souhaite pas t'importuner, mais des invités vont arriver d'ici peu de temps, tu devrais te rendre présentable.

Avisant le plateau dans lequel reposait une tasse de thé, un toast et une pomme, Acéso se dit que cela devait être pressé. Elle haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à son déjeuner, quand deux cosmos familier se firent ressentirent. Laissant tout en plan, la guerrière se redressa d'un coup et, après analyse, se tourna lentement vers Saori et demanda :

-C'est le cosmos de Poséidon ?

-En effet, il me semble sentir celui d'Hadès également.

-Hadès ?! Mademoiselle vous êtes en danger si c'est le sien, il n'y a aucun Gold Saint à part moi et vous êtes là avec votre cosmos à découvert, non protégée !

Saori voulu s'expliquer mais Acéso ne lui en laissa pas la temps. Toujours en pyjama, elle se jeta en dehors du bureau et se mit à crier :

-Que tous les gardes disponibles se positionnent autour du Palais du Pope et protège la déesse !

-Mais-..

-Discuterai-tu mes ordres ?

-C'est Athéna qui les accueil.

Acéso rit jaune au nez du garde et lui répondit :

-Athéna est la déesse de la Sagesse et je doute que d'inviter deux dieux qui ont tenté de la tuer plusieurs fois par le passée sois sage. Tous en positon !

Elle sortit du bâtiment en courant et se retrouva sous le soleil de Grèce. La rage lui tordait les entrailles et la colère la guida sur les pavés salles et caillouteux malgré ses pieds nus sans qu'elle ne ressente rien.

-Acéso ! Ne fais rien de stupide ils sont là pour une bonne raison !

Saori tentait de rattraper sa femme chevalier et trottinait derrière elle, ses longs cheveux mauves dans le vent, suivit de quelques gardes comme demandé par la chef plus tôt. Mais essayez de rattraper une femme sportive et endurante quand vous ne couriez jamais.

Acéso ralentit et s'immobilisa net en voyant le Dieu des Enfers apparaître, suivit par Pandore, les trois juges derrières, en Surplis mais casques à la mains, finir de monter les marches qui séparaient le 12è Temple du 13è. Le dieux la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus sans aucune trace d'agressivité où de violence. Il sentait que le cosmos de la guerrière était chargé de négativité et de haine à son égard, et attendait de voir ce qui se passerait. Estimant que ce devait être elle la dernière Chevalier d'Or et donc la garde rapprochée d'Athéna, il fit signe aux juges de la laisser faire, son propre garde dissimulé dans son ombre. Elle devait sortir du lit vu ses habits, mais rien dans sa posture, l'expression de son visage où l'absence d'émotions dans les yeux, ne donnait envie de rire de la situation. Surtout que le Dieu était loin d'être dans l'ignorance quand à la légende du 13é Chevalier d'Or, et son Cosmos menaçant et puissant semblait refléter celui de ses juges. Il avisa le grain de beauté sous son œil gauche et le tilak sur son front (marque porté par les hindous et les Chevaliers et apprentis Vierge).

-Hadès, gronda la jeune femme.

En l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde de contact visuelles, les yeux de la guerrière s'enflammèrent de son cosmos brûlant, de même que le serpent pendu à son cou. Les arrivés des Enfers la virent se recouvrir d'une lumière pâle avant qu'une vague de cosmos n'explose et la révèle revêtu de sa Cloth. Doré comme celle de ces homologues, elle avait deux paire d'ailes dans le dos qui pouvait la recouvrir complètement d'une sphère de protection doré. Un serpent entourait chaque protection à ses avant-bras et elle en avait même deux qui s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches et se finissaient dans un nœud qui laissait pendre les deux serpents devant. Deux plaques pour chaque coté de sa poitrine, une qui suivait les courbes de son ventre et son dos. Ses épaulettes étaient en crochet, comme les protections qu'elle portait aux phalanges et aux genoux. Elle avait deux plaques dorées sur les côtés des cuisses qui se rejoignaient pour former une jupe sur laquelle était attachées une queue de serpent qui gisait sur le sol autour des pieds de la jeune femme. Ses tibias et pieds avait des protections simples, si ce n'est les serpents ailés sur les talons et les semelles des chaussure. Ses cheveux blancs étaient prisonniers derrière les deux plaques dorées placées juste derrière l'oreille qui couvraient les côtés de sa mâchoire, remontaient le long des joues, réunis sur le haut de la tête par une tête de serpent aux yeux rubis et de trois cornes comme des crochets de serpent sur le haut du casque . Elle avait néanmoins des mèches opales qui tombaient dessus, cachant à moitié l'œil gauche de la femme chevalier.

Elle tenait dans son bras droit un sceptre en or : un serpent s'enroulait sur la moitié supérieur du sceptre et se terminait par un début de corps de serpent, avec une énorme tête de l'animal rampant, gueule ouverte, tenant une sphère violette qui semblait animée du Cosmos d'Acéso, une paire d'aile pour finaliser le tout. Comme pour les chaînes de l'amure d'Andromède, la queue de serpent et les ailes de l'armure du Serpentaire vivait d'elle-même grâce au cosmos de Acéso et des précédents porteurs. Seul ses bras et une partie de son cou était visible, bien qu'un col doré avait remplacé le cuir marron qui retenait son précieux cristal et les parties de ses jambes nus étaient couvertes par du cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient noués en une tresse lâche retenue avec un ruban noir et tombait entre ses omoplates. Elle ne portait pas de masque comme les autres femme chevalier, car n'étant censée ne jamais se montrer, elle n'avait aucune obligation de le mettre. Elle pouvait néanmoins le faire apparaître si l'envie lui prenait. La jeune femme était plus qu'impressionnante ainsi vêtue de son armure et même le Dieu des Enfers ne pus retenir un frisson remonter le long se son échine devant la prestance, la grandeur, mais aussi la colère et la puissance que dégageait la guerrière.

Elle avait fait disparaître son caducée et concentrait son cosmos dans son poing droit.

\- Acéso non ! Cria Saori. C'est un ordre, arrête toi !

-Il se tient là, devant nous, alors que pendant plus de 2000 ans il a voulu détruire la Terre et la paix ! Et mes frères, eux, sont morts pour protéger tous ça !

-Justement Acéso ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe alors calme-toi je t'en prie ! Hadès et Poséidon ont prouvé qu'ils méritaient ce retour à la vie !

N'écoutant que la vengeance, un courant d'air violent suivit le saut de la jeune femme, qui s'élançait vers le Dieu – qui n'avait toujours pas bougé – poing près de sa joue.

-Pourquoi toi tu pourrais vivre ?!

Son masque apparu sur son visage, laissant voir une dernière fois sa rage et elle élança son poing sous les yeux horrifiés d'Athéna et de Poséidon qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Kiki, lui aussi horrifié. Malheureusement – cela dépend pour qui – son attaque fut dévié par une paire d'aile noire qui se serait brisé si elle avait pris l'attaque de plein fout. Le poing de la Chevalier finit dans une colonne, qui explosa sous le choc de cosmos. Choc si élevé que deux autres colonnes furent mise à terres après avec le souffle du coup de poing. Acéso se retourna sans surprise pour faire face à Kagaho du Bénou, une aile de son Surplis noir repliée sur lui et l'autre, celle qui avait dérivée son attaque, dépliée devant le Dieu, mais fissurée sur toute la longueur. Même si il n'avait que donné un coup dans le poing de la femme chevalier sachant qu'il lui aurait été impossible de l'encaisser, le Cosmos de Acéso avait touché l'armure. D'un coup de pied bien placé que le Spectre intercepta non sans une grimace de douleur en sentant ses protège bras se fissurer et casser sous la violence du choc, elle le fit reculer et put faire face à son adversaire. Son masque disparu, laissant voir un visage neutre.

-Je t'avais senti venir.


	3. Excuses et Explications

Salut tous le monde !

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée de ce looong silence et cette aussi longue absence, je vous avais parlé de mon BAC cet été, là je suis donc rentrée à la fac, (de japonais :3) et je me suis laissée submerger par cette nouveautée qu'est l'Université. C'est surtout que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'être submergée vu l'autonomie demandée et la liberté qu'on nous laisse pour TOUS gérer.

Je met ce message en général pour toutes mes fanfics, je vais donc faire un petit sommaire de ce qui va arriver pour m'excuser de mon absence :

\- 2 chapitres pour Bring me Back To Life

-2 chapitres pour Knives and Blood

-2 chapitres pour Saint Seiya

Malheureusement pour la fanfic SNK merman AU vous allez devoir attendre encore un chouilla, faute de chapitres en avances je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en réécrire, et je vous l'avoue, je manque d'inspiration pour cette fanfic, j'essaierai donc de la faire courte mais pas baclée, désolée d'avance si c'est ce sentiment qui vous viendra, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais avec celle-là contrairement aux autres.

J'essaierai donc de uploader ces 6 chapitres promis ce weekend, (Dimanche au plus tard, parce que Samedi c'est Paris Manga), et sur ce je m'excuse de nouveau (culpabilité vous comprenez), et j'espère que vos années scolaires ont bien commencé et se passe bien, sinon courage, et je vous dis à bientôt !

~Mydory~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le brun resta impassible, baissa les bras dont les protection s'émiettèrent sur le sol et replia son aile. À l'inverse, Acéso déplia ses deux ailes immenses en signe d'agressivité et fronça les sourcils de colère.

-Plus capable de se défendre sois-même ? Cracha-t-elle au Dieu. C'est Kagaho qui t'as défendu ? Risqué, au vus de l'état de son aile gauche. Je suis néanmoins surprise que tu aies pu dévier mon attaque, à défaut de l'encaisser.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, même un des Trois Juges ne pourraient encaisser un tel coup sans perdre un morceau de surplis, répondit le jeune homme.

Rhadamanthys de la Wyvern s'avança et grogna, peu ravi de se faire rabaisser comme ça.

-Il a raison.

Le Juge se stoppa net devant les premiers mots de son Dieu depuis le début de la scène.

-Elle est la treizième Chevalier d'Or, la plus puissante. Tu as perdu il y a 200 ans face à Kardia du Scorpion et i ans face à Kanon des Gémeaux, de simple Chevalier d'Or, tu devrais donc la considérée comme une adversaire des Dieux.

En entendant le nom de son frère, Acéso serra les poings et si fit plus hargneuse.

-Tu as tué mon frère ?!

-La réciproque est également vrai, répondit sur le même ton le premier Juge.

-C'est animé ici ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait plus agressif et hargneux qu'un Spectre, et voilà que sort de l'ombre la Chevalier d'Ophiuchus !

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui se trouvait être Poséidon lui-même, lui aussi dévêtu de son armure, portant à la place une toge blanche serrée à la taille par une ceinture mauve, et sur ses épaules des cercles dorés retenait la cape mauve dont deux pans pendait sur le torse du Dieu et était attaché relié à son cou. Hadès, lui, avait sa grande cape noir qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, retenue par ses épaulettes noires aux motifs doré. Sous la cape on pouvait voir une toge prune serré à la taille par une ceinture semblable aux épaulettes avec un épais col doré. Les longs cheveux bruns du Dieu des Enfers et ceux turquoise du Dieu des Mer prouvait que les divinités avaient cessé les possessions et utilisaient leur vrai corps. A sa droite, Thétis de la Néréide, à sa gauche Sorrento Général de la Sirène, en Écaille mais casque à la main. En retrait derrière eux, elle vit les cinq autres Marinas de l'armée de Poséidon : Baian Général de l'Hippocampe, Io Général de Scylla, Krishna Général de Chrysaor, Isaak Général du Kraken et Kaasa Général des Lyumnades.

Les yeux d'Acéso s'agrandirent autant que sa peine et sa rage en voyant les cinq Généraux vivants, car même si elle avait été absente, elle savait tout de ce qui s'était passé et savait que les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient tué ces cinq Généraux des Mers.

-Comment peuvent-ils être là ? A moins qu'Hadès est rendu leurs âmes à leurs corps ils devraient être morts !

Elle se tourna vers Saori qui la regardait toujours calmement. Acéso commença à s'énerver et s'approcha de la Déesse.

-Hadès a ressuscité les Marinas et ils sont tous là, au Sanctuaire ? Pendant trois ans nous avons dû pleurer nos morts, les enterrés, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun corps, puisqu'ils étaient déjà aux Enfers ! Jamais le cimetière n'a été aussi plein ! Nous avons souffert à nous reconstruire, depuis combien de temps sont-ils revenus ? Pourquoi eux et pas les Gold ? Pourquoi pas mes frères ?!

L'incompréhension déformait son visage et elle inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers les deux Dieux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Les ressusciter et vous présentez ici, c'est une alliance ? Vous venez déclarer la guerre, encore ?

-Absolument pas, tu devrais écouter ta Déesse quand elle te le demande, répondit Hadès. Je ne me souvenais pas que les Chevaliers d'Athéna faisait preuve d'aussi peu de respect.

-Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de toi !

-Acéso, c'est un Dieu !

Kiki avait couru vers la jeune femme quand elle avait commencé à questionner la Déesse et prit doucement sa main.

-S'il te plaît, écoute-les, c'est assez difficile sans maître Mû ..

Les points de vie du jeune Jamirien tremblait tandis que le garçon tentait de retenir ses émotions. Acéso se sentit se calmer rapidement avant de presser légèrement la main de l'apprenti en signe de soutien.

-C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes ici, dit Poséidon.

Acéso redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés d'interrogation.

-Pardon ?

-Nous avons tous souffert, certains peut-être plus que d'autre, mais les temps de Guerres sont révolus, et c'est la paix que nous cherchons. Jamais je ne ferais d'alliance avec mon frère pour me battre contre ma nièce, je ne l'ai jamais approuvé.

-Il a envoyé les armures d'or de la Vierge, du Sagittaire, du Lion, de la Balance et du Verseau à Shun, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga pour se battre contre les Dieux Jumeaux Thanatos et Hypnos à Elysion, l'informa Kiki.

-Vous n'approuviez pas car vous aviez votre propre idée de ce que vous vouliez faire avec la Terre ! rappela Acéso.

Le dieu rit doucement.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus mon optique. Les peuples sous-marins se meurent, et les Marinas souffrent.

-Ils ne devraient pas être ici, remarqua Acéso.

-La paix est une option qui n'en ai plus une pour moi aussi Chevalier d'Ophiuchus, je me suis déjà entretenu avec Poséidon il y a quelques jours et c'est un cadeau de paix que je lui ai fait pour montrer mon honnêteté dans ce traité en ramenant les Marinas à la vie.

Acéso eut peur de comprendre ce qui allait suivre.

-Aujourd'hui je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons. La paix avec Athéna est celle qui soudera la paix entre les Sanctuaires, et je suis venu amener non seulement ma présence et ma signature sur ce traité, mais aussi mon cadeau.

La 13é Or cessa de respirer et tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Dans le doute, elle demanda :

-Vous êtes ici pour ramener mes frères ?

-Si c'est bien des Gold dont tu parles, oui.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le sanglot de Kiki la réveilla, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, son amure disparaissant en poussière dorée pour reformer le serpent qui pendait à son cou. Saori, toujours derrière, ferma ses yeux et sourit doucement en sentant le cosmos de sa guerrière s'apaiser pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle prit de l'assurance et parla d'une voix autoritaire :

-Acéso ton intention est louable mais je souhaiterais que tu te gardes d'agir sans savoir la prochaine fois. En conséquence tu recevras une sanction pour m'avoir désobéi alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas intervenir.

La violette n'attendait pas de réponse et ouvra vivement les yeux en sentant six Cosmos familier arriver, suivi d'un plus faible mais présent. Elle vit surgir en courant ses quatre Bronze suivit de Seika et des deux Saintia, Marine et Shaina. La jeune humaine n'avait plus dit mot depuis que la Déesse était revenue des Enfers, le corps inanimé de Seiya à ses côtés ; elle qui venait de se souvenir de son frère, n'avait pas eu la chance de le lui dire. La jeune fille s'était évanouie sous le choc et se portait depuis comme un corps sans vie autour du Sanctuaire.

Ikki et Shun apparurent les premiers, rapidement suivis de Shiryu et Hyoga, de Marine et Shaine et enfin Seika étant la moins rapide. Saori avait faite construire une grande maison semblable au Manoir Kido au Sanctuaire pour les Chevaliers et la jeune femme, permettant à Shunrei de rejoindre enfin Shiryu, celui-ci ne voulant pas la laisser seule au Cinq Pics après la mort de leur maître. Ikki, Marine et Shaina avait maintenant 21 ans, Shunrei et Seika 19 et les autres Bronzes 20. Tous avaient grandi, mûri, et ce n'était plus des garçons mais bien des jeunes hommes qui se présentèrent devant les Dieux, leurs traits affinés, la puberté ayant fait son travail correctement pour tous. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous coupé leur cheveux plus court à l'exception de Shiryu.

Shun se figea et chancela en voyant le Dieu des Enfers mais fut rattrapé par Hyoga. Qui lui chancela en voyant Isaac en face, derrière Poséidon. Shiryu failli tomber sur les femmes Argents en rattrapant les deux jeunes hommes et Ikki vint à son secours en récupérant son frère. Les Bronze se placèrent entre Acéso et Saori et les Argents vinrent encadrer leur amie et Kiki. La première avait fait la connaissance des Bronze plusieurs fois durant les travaux et les avait remercié d'avoir pris soin du Sanctuaire à sa place plusieurs fois. Elle était devenue comme une grande sœur pour tous, même Ikki, qui trouvait du réconfort dans la jeune femme plus âgée et gradée qu'eux. Marine et Shaina elles, s'étaient tous de suite entendues avec la femme chevalier, grossissant le rang des Saintia et une complicité s'était installée entre les trois jeunes femmes.

Isaac s'avança doucement vers Hyoga qui, même si il avait bougé, gardait son expression de choc sur le visage. Le mouvement du Marina sembla réveiller le Chevalier qui se jeta sur celui longtemps considéré comme son frère. Le Kraken sourit et rit de soulagement avant de reculer le Cygne et d'aviser son bandage à l'œil. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à son propre œil meurtri et sourit doucement face au regard de culpabilité de Hyoga.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai pas eu l'impression de bien comprendre, vous allez ressuscité les Gold ? Demanda Ikki peu attendri par les retrouvailles.

Hadès hocha la tête positivement.

-Seulement les Gold ? Demanda Shiryu.

Tous portait leur habits habituel et le Dragon avait recouvert la vue grâce à Acéso, ses pouvoirs de soin atteignant voir dépassant ceux de la Déesse. Elle avait voulu rendre son œil à Hyoga mais celui avait refusé, la raison se tenant devant lui. Après la question du Bronze, les Spectres eurent l'air interloquée avant que Seika n'ouvre la bouche pur la première fois depuis longtemps :

-Seiya ?

-Le Chevalier Pégase ? Demanda Minos.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, murmura Pandore.

Hadès leva sa main pour leur demander le silence et regarda Seika droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, ton frère aussi. Et comme je sens que ton Cosmos est toujours agressif, je crois que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

D'un geste vague du bras le Dieu fit apparaître quinze colonnes de flammes noires en cercle. Tous reculèrent, pensant d'abord à une attaque, mais se ravisèrent en voyant apparaître quinze cercueils noires qui tombèrent en arrière comme au ralentis pour se mettre à l'horizontale. Puis les flammes disparurent et tous purent voire un signe différent sur chaque cercueil, sauf le signe du Bélier qui apparaissait deux fois. Les couvercles tombèrent sur le côté dans de grands fracas et Chevaliers comme Marinas, retinrent leur souffles en voyant les douze Gold plus Seiya, Kanon et Shion, les yeux fermés et pâles, vêtu de leur habits traditionnels. Marine, tremblante, s'agenouilla et plaça ses mains sur les épaule d'Acéso.

Pandore s'avança ensuite, suivit par les trois juges, une boîte en os dans les mains. Elle ouvrit la boîte est quinze âmes bleutées sortirent en volute de fumée vers leur corps respectif. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques minutes, avant que tous – Spectres compris – sursautent en entendant les inspirations soudaines des anciens morts. Les paupières se soulevèrent violemment, les poumons se remplirent d'air de nouveau et les gorges expulsèrent l'irritation de la sécheresse en toussant. Beaucoup se redressèrent dans leur cercueil, perdus, regardant partout autour d'eux. Aucun ne comprenait ce qui arrivait, ils étaient morts à Asgard pour certains, tués par Hadès pour un autre, et disparus en Enfers pour les deux derniers. Personne ne bougea, laissant le temps aux ressuscités de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Shun se demanda si Aphrodite n'était pas malade où mort-vivant, avant de se souvenir que le Poissons avait une peau naturellement excessivement pâle. Les prunelles des Chevaliers dansaient sur ceux qui les entouraient : Mû se figea d'abord sur son ancien maître Shion, avant de voir derrière son apprenti, qui fut le premier à bouger pour aller sauter sur son propre maître qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert en pleurant.

Saga et Kanon eurent comme premier réflexe de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, réalisant ce que cette deuxième vie avait à leur offrir pour réparer leur lien fraternel, le deuxième Gémeaux inconscient du regard que lui portait Rhadamanthys de loin.

Angelo se leva d'un bond semblant réaliser quelque chose et regarda en face Aphrodite se lever de son cercueil tel la Diva qu'il était, avant de voir que son ami Shura du Capricorne l'aider à descendre. Le Cancer souffla de soulagement avant de rejoindre ses amis, réceptionnant un Poissons qui l'encercla de ses bras et ses jambes.

Aiolia ressemblait à un chaton qui venait de faire une longue sieste et fut totalement réveillé par une claque de Marine derrière la tête qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer avant de lui montrer son frère du doigt. L'Aigle ne retenait pas ses larmes de couler, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

Aiolos semblait être de loin le plus perdu, et d'ailleurs son corps portait encore les marques de la jeunesse qui lui fut arraché, contrairement aux autres, mais en voyant son petit frère se diriger vers lui et lui sauter au cou alors qu'il était encore assis dans son cercueil, il savait que tout irait bien. Shaka darda son regard vers les trois Dieux, comprenant tous de suite de quoi il en retournait, et se leva tant bien que mal, sans adrénaline pour parcourir ses veines. Les frères Andromède et Phoenix se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Dohko lui, n'eut que le temps de voir Shiryu courir pour aller chercher Shunrei, avant qu'une chevelure verte et des yeux mauves entre dans son champs de vision. Shion s'était sorti de sa boîte et retrouva son vieil ami avec soulagement. Deux guerres saintes, ça renforce les liens.

Milo et Camus s'observaient de loin, le Verseau n'avait aucunement remarqué ses deux apprentis et restait fixer l'homme. Ce n'est que lorsque le Scorpion exécuta le geste de se relever qu'il fit de même avant d'abandonner son côté glaçon et de lui sauter dans les bras, les rallongeant dans le cercueil. Si certains en était surpris, étant donné que le Verseau n'était pas connu pour ses élans affectifs, bien qu'il soit proche du Scorpion, Isaac et Hyoga échangèrent un regard complice devant l'attitude de leur maître, sachant à quel point les deux hommes étaient plus proches que les autres pensaient, les mêmes souvenirs de Milo enroulé dans une couverture devant la cheminée avec leur maître dans leur salon en Sibérie en tête, la tête posée sur les jambes de Camus, les deux Chevaliers étant persuadés que les disciples du français dormaient.

Aldebarran semblait dormir, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kiki et sourire Athéna. Celle-ci s'était dirigée vers Seiya, son air ahuris au visage.

-Mademoiselle Saori !

Il avait sauté hors de son cercueil et avait prit la Déesse riante dans ses bras.

-Voyons Seiya, c'est quoi ces manières.

-Oh pardon !

Il se recula vivement.

-Tu ne dis même pas bonjour à ta sœur ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

-Ma … sœur ?

Seika sortit de derrière Saori, les yeux remplis de larmes, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tendu vers la joue de Seiya. Il cessa tout mouvement, laissant la main de sa sœur se poser sur sa joue.

-Se-Seika ?

L'appelée sourit doucement avant d'être étouffée par l'étreinte fraternelle. Saori sourit et les laissa seule.

Les Gold Saints se retrouvaient pour leur pus grand bonheur, et pour celui de Acéso, qui assistait à la scène, toujours à sa même place, des larmes retenues dans les yeux. Elle voyait ses frères sourirent, rirent, heureux. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle se releva et se dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient là, elle devait retourner dans sa vie d'ombre, et se tourna lentement en direction du Treizième temple. Mais c'était sans compter sur Shion qui avait tout de suite reconnu son Cosmos et avança vers elle.

-Acéso ?

Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire vint orné le visage de l'ancien Pope et la surprise vint orner les visages des douze Chevaliers d'Or, treize en comptant Kanon. Lui et Saga furent les premiers à réagirent et étant les plus proches, furent rapidement auprès de la jeune femme.

-Acéso ? Notre sœur ? Demanda Kanon.

Tous s'étaient approchés d'elle, et croyant rêver, elle ne retint plus ses larmes.

-Je.., oui, souffla-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 5

Pour cette fanfic aussi je suis en retard, je vais rattraper ce retard sur mes autres fanfics en posant trois chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si ça plaît à ceux qui la lisent mais je l'espère. bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Elle se jeta sur Kanon qui l'entoura vivement de ses bras, suivit par Saga. Les plus tactiles comme Mû, Aiolia, Aiolos, Milo, Aphrodite et Dohko vinrent à leur tout prendre la guerrière dans leurs bras, et les moins tactiles se contentèrent de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule où de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant pour Angelo.

-Regarde toi, lui dit Aphrodite, tu es encore plus belle qu'enfant, une magnifique jeune femme ! Et ce grain de beauté ! C'est que tu pourrais vraiment être vraiment ma sœur !

-Aphro' je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une poupée, prévint le cancer moquer.

Le Poissons lui répondit avec toute sa grâce de Chevalier et en honneur à son titre en lui tirant la langue joyeusement.

-Nous t'avons laissé seule trop longtemps, dit Mû avec Kiki sur le dos.

-Ne partez plus, je vous en prie ne me laissez plus, répéta la jeune femme.

-Jamais, promit Saga en la reprenant dans ses bras.

-Eh c'est pas que ta sœur j'ai le droit de l'avoir aussi, répliqua Aiolos en câlinant Acéso de nouveau par les épaules.

-Et moi alors, enchaîna Kanon en prenant la jeune fille à son tour par la taille, je la voyait moins que vous !

-Menteur ! On sait qu'elle venait dans le Troisième Temple certaines nuits tu crois quoi ! fit remarquer Milo en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras au passage.

-Milo enfin, ce n'est pas un jouet ni un objet ! Gronda Camus.

-Ne vous comportez pas avec elle comme si c'était encore une enfant, elle comme nous avons quitté cette époque il y a des années alors n'oubliez pas qu'elle a grandi et qu'elle n'est plus la petite fille de 7 ans que nous avons quitté, trancha sagement Shaka.

-Merci, souffla la plus jeune en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses frères.

Elle les adorait, mais ça faisait des années, et elle se sentait secouée, envahie.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas de masque ? demanda le Scorpion. Avec ton cosmos tu es forcément devenue un Chevalier d'Argent comme Marine et Shaina.

En voyant les deux femmes, tous eurent un choc. Bien qu'habillée habituellement, Shaina ne portait pas son masque sur son visage, mais accroché à la taille. Tous déglutirent devant les regards noirs de la jeune femme au cheveux verts. Marine elle, s'avança vers Aiolia, l'expression de visage insondable. Arrivée devant le Chevalier du Lion, elle attendit, et sous la surprise presque général, il porta ses mains au visage de la jeune femme et retira doucement le masque. Pour la première fois tous purent voir le visage de la Chevalier de L'Aigle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, les réactions furent les mêmes que si c'était Shaka qui les ouvrait : ses prunelles océans mais ses yeux encore rougi par ses précédents pleurs rencontrèrent celle bleu roi de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Heu, j'espère que ça veut pas dire qu'elles vont soient essayé de nous tuer, sois de nous séduire, parce qu'on vient de voir leur visage là, fit remarquait utilement Milo.

-Les règles ont changé, le port du masque n'est plus obligatoire pour les Saintia. La règle était noble, mais si un homme est digne de devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna, je ne veux pas qu'il se condamne à la solitude. Je reste une divinité et je sais que le cœur détourne de la raison, mais je n'en ai cure. C'était pour moi une décision sage, déclara Saori. De plus, je sais que leur devoir peut être délaissé par leur amour, mais vénérer une Déesse et vénérer son aimée sont deux choses différentes.

-J'ai un peu forcé la main à Shaina pour qu'elle l'enlève au moins de temps en temps mais ça lui pose encore problème, rit Marine en posant sa main sur celle que le Lion avait mis sur sa joue.

-Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de tous les tuer de toute façon, grogna l'autre femme.

-Quoi ? Demanda Angelo.

-Ce que tu es peut être lent Angi, oui ça veut dire qu'elle s'est faite aimée du seule homme qui ait pu la voir sans son masque avant ce jour. Donc Aiolia visiblement, tu es aveugle ?

-Mais non ?! Cria Aiolos en regardant son frère. Sérieux ?! Tu l'as déjà vu sans son masque ?

Aiolia baragouina une réponse incompréhensible qui fit éclater de rire son aîné. La question du Cancer avait réponse, et l'Aigle bleue avait prit la même couleur rouge que le Lion.

-Pour en revenir à Acéso, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit devenue une Saintia, sinon elle aurait une armure, et sa Cloth autour du cou.

Tous les Gold Saints avaient en effet leur signes zodiacaux respectifs autour du cou pour appeler leur armures, sauf Shion et Kanon. Saori regarda Acéso qui gardait son serpent dans son poing fermé sur sa poitrine depuis le début. Elle accrocha le regard paniqué de sa guerrière et demanda l'attention de tous en tapant son sceptre sur le sol pavé.

-Je voudrais déjà remercier Hadès pour son cadeau de paix, et vous invite à prendre place dans la salle de réunion du dernier Temple pour des explications, ce qui laisserait aussi à Acéso le temps de mettre des vêtements plus convenables.

-Hadès ? semblèrent réaliser quelques chevaliers.

Bien évidemment comme à chaque fois chez les Saints, l'excitation prit rapidement place et sans l'intervention d'Athéna douze Gold seraient encore en train de risquer leur vie face aux deux Dieux qu'ils venaient seulement de remarquer. Leur Déesse réussit à les calmer et leur expliquer la situation et c'est dans le calme, mais méfiant, que tous se dirigèrent vers la battisse familière du 13é Temple. Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un air absent et dit :

-Je vous rejoins, commencez sans moi.

-Mais ? Commença Aiolia.

Un regard de la Déesse le fit taire et tous se dirigèrent vers le 13é Temple, Marinas, Chevaliers, Spectres et bien sur Dieux. Seul un Spectre était resté, et souffla longuement, le nez levé vers le soleil encore doux à cette heure de la journée. D'un élan de Cosmos il retira son surplis qui s'enferma dans une bague qu'il portait à son majeur droit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la guerrière, qui perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement. Réflexe oblige, elle saisit la main et plia le bras du Spectre douloureusement dans son dos avant de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

-Kagaho ?!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-Oui, souffla-t-il douloureusement, tu peux me lâcher ?

-Tu m'as prise pas surprise et tu es arrivé de derrière. Je déteste ça, ne refais jamais ça j'aurai pu te briser le bras, répondit la jeune femme en le lâchant.

Elle avisa son jean, ses bottes et son t-shirts noirs et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment aller se changer. Mais la curiosité la poussa à demander :

-Pourquoi es-tu encore ici?

-Tu avais l'air bouleversée et perdue.

-Et tu t'en soucies ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je le suis mais tu ne pourras pas nier que la situation ne s'y prête pas, mais je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et ne l'ai jamais sous-entendu. Je n'en ai même pas eut la pensée. Tu as démontré de quoi tu étais capable et visiblement tu te bats aussi avec tes mots et ta façon de parler. Crois le où non je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça me ferait de le retrouver. C'est par respect pour la guerrière que tu es et le fait que ton Cosmos soit troublée qui m'a fait rester. Mais je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps puisque je dérange.

Sur ce, il se tourna et suivit les pas de leur camarades. Surprise devant l'attitude du Spectre, Acéso s'en voulut de son ton dur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les envoyés des Enfers semblaient tous être devenus des gentils petits démons.

-Attend !

Kagaho se tourna sans expression sur le visage et attendit.

-Pourquoi agir comme ça ? Comme si vous vouliez faire ami-ami avec nous ?

-C'est un temps de paix, et contrairement aux autres Spectres, je ne suis pas mort avant de rentrer dans l'armée d'Hadès, j'y suis rentré de mon vivant. D'une certaine façon je ressens encore les mêmes choses qu'un autre humain comme vous. Alors oui je tente d'être aimable et amicale car je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre si je ne peux pas vous tuez.

Acéso était restée la bouche ouverte d'étonnement mais la referma dans une grimace à moitié amusée à la dernière phrase du brun.

-Charmant.

-Je débute encore. Le social n'a jamais été mon fort.

Ces trois mots eurent au moins pour effet de faire sourire et rire doucement la Chevalier d'Or qui marcha vers le Spectre qui repris sa route à ses côtés. Arrivés devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur, elle l'arrêta.

-Ton Seigneur à peut-être ressuscité mes frères, je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance, mais par respect pour le guerrier que tu es, car il faut être inconscient pour se jeter devant une des mes attaques avec comme projet de la dévier, je ne tenterai pas de vous éliminer.

-Charmant, commenta Kagaho.

Acéso pensait ne rien répondre avant de vêtir un sourire sarcastique :

-Je débute encore.

Même si le ton n'était pas aimable, il nota qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de l'égorger depuis plus de dix minutes et respecta les efforts de la Saintia en ne répondant rien et gardant un air impassible collé au visage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Pope et le Spectre vit une porte entrouverte sur sa gauche. Il sentit le Cosmos d'Hadès et des Juges et se rassura.

-Ils sont dans la salle de réunion, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Kagaho se dirigea vers la salle, laissant Acéso seule au milieu du bureau. Une fois le Spectre rentré, elle alla rapidement derrière la tenture ouvrir la porte qui menait à ses appartements, et fonça à la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une tenue qui ressemblait à celle des Saintia sans leur amure, composée d'une brassière noir grecque à manches longues nouée sur le devant et d'un pantalon en toile noir qui lui collait au corps. Des gants noires et des bottes simples semblable à celle de Marine compétaient l'attirail, et elle noua autour de sa taille un foulard blanc qui tombait en cascade sur sa jambe droite et passa un rapide coup de peigne dans sa chevelure. Puis, elle mis autour de son bras un bracelet offert par Shaina et Marine et se dirigea toute aussi vite dans l'autre direction pour rejoindre tous le monde. En entrant dans la salle, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle mais Milo rompit le silence :

-Si j'ai bien compris les Dieux qui ont essayé de nous tuer pendant des Siècles ont été ressuscité et sont ici pour un soi-disant traité de paix dans le but de ?

-Donner à la Terre la paix qu'elle mérite depuis si longtemps et pour laquelle vous vous battez à travers les siècles et les réincarnations, répondit Athéna. Et vous donnez la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle vie dans laquelle votre devoir ne serait pas une priorité.

-Notre devoir sera toujours une priorité, dit Dohko. C'est pour ça que nous sommes devenus des chevaliers et c'est d'ailleurs notre idéologie.

Acéso vit que Shion avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de Grand Pope et se tenait à gauche de la Déesse, et c'est naturellement qu'elle vint se positionner à droite, un peu derrière Saori. Ses frères la dévisagèrent curieux, mais Milo ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle et se leva de son fauteuil. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une grande salle qui comptait un siège pour la déesse, douze en face d'elle pour les Gold Saints, tandis que Bronzes et Argents restaient debout. Shun s'était placé derrière Shaka, Seiya derrière Aiolos, Hyoga derrière Camus, Shiryu était toujours aux abonnés absents et Ikki se tenait aux côtés de Marine derrière Aiolia. Le Lion ne lui aurait jamais proposé de prendre place sur ses genoux, sachant que l'Aigle se sentirait insultée : elle était un chevalier d'Athéna, une guerrière. Elle et Shaina avait d'ailleurs remis leur masque vu le sérieux de la situation. La guerrière à la chevelure verte se tenait un peu sur le côté des Gold avec Kiki. Poséidon et Hadès était tous deux sur des sièges installés pour eux en perpendiculaire de celui de la Déesse, respectivement à sa gauche et à sa droite, leurs Généraux et Spectres fièrement droit derrière eux. Mais, tous avaient retiré leur Écaille et Surplis, comme en témoignait les bracelets cuivres aux bracelets des Marinas et les bagues en carbones aux doigts des Spectres.

-Ils sont venus avec leur plus puissants guerriers ! Dit Milo.

-Mais aucun n'est en armure Milo, le calma Camus.

Aiolos força son camarade de droite à se rasseoir.

-En quoi consiste le traité ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nous pensions faire ça sur plusieurs jours. Vu l'importance de ce qui va se décider, nous ne pouvons établir les nouvelles règles et lois de ce traité en une réunion. Par conséquent nous pensions qu'organiser des cérémonies, des bals, des fêtes dans le 13è Temple serait une bonne idée.

-Pour un massacre général, oui c'est une super idée, grogna Angelo le menton appuyer dans sa main.

-Personne ne tueras personne, assura la déesse. Le but est de créer, renforcer les liens, instaurer un respect et une confiance mutuelle.

-Comment peut-on faire confiance à ceux qui ont déjà tenté de nous tuer ? Demanda Shura.

-On ne peut pas c'est ça le problème ! Renchérit Angelo.

-Seul certains Spectres seront présents, ceux qui n'approuvent pas resteront aux Enfers sous la direction des Dieux Jumeaux, rassura Hadès. Je vous rappel que des Marinas et des Spectres ont été tué par des Saints vous n'êtes pas innocent non plus.

-Nous sommes entièrement présent, informa Poséidon, sauf le Général du Dragon des Mer.

Saga se leva d'un bond.

-Mon frère ne reviendra pas dans les rangs des Marinas ! La Cloth des Gémeaux l'a reconnu comme porteur !

-Une Cloth qu'il devra partager avec son frère ! Intervint Isaac, faisant tiquer Hyoga et Camus. Son Écaille sera entièrement à lui !

-Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit a un Surplis pendant qu'on y est, ria Rhadamanthe sarcastiquement.

-Vous êtes tous ridicule ! intervint Kanon, le principal concerné. Je ne reviendrai pas au Royaume sous-marin et je ne suis même pas sûr de continuer à être Chevalier !

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Milo.

Saga s'effondra sur son siège sous la révélation de son frère et fixa son regard sur Saori. Kanon se mit devant lui et prit son visage pour le réveiller et le forcer à l'écouter.

-Je serais toujours un Chevalier d'Athéna et je resterai toujours au Sanctuaire, mais ils ont raison dans le sens où tu es déjà le Chevalier des Gémeaux Saga, et il n'y a pas deux armures. Tu as fais ça la majeure parti de ta vie, moi pas.

-Et si je te la laisse ?

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai assez porté pendant tous ces années, et toi tu en as souffert, tu devrais la porter et tu devrais être le Chevalier des Gémeaux officiel.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée ! s'enjoua Saori en lâchant son sceptre et joignant ses mains sur son cœur.

Shion rattrapa in extremis le sceptre sous les regards amusés de Mû, Kiki et Dohko.

-Kanon, tu es désormais le Chevalier des Gémeaux ! Ce sera officialisé le plus tôt possible !

-Mais je ne saurais quoi en faire, comment l'utiliser !

-Je t'apprendrais, assura Saga.

Il se retourna d'un coup vers la Déesse, sa longue chevelure bleu marine suivant le mouvement, les yeux et la bouche ouverte.

-On dirait un poisson, commenta Thétis amusée.

La réflexion eut pour effet de faire sourire et rire toute la petite assemblée avant qu'on ne fasse se rasseoir ceux qui s'étaient levés.

-Pour en revenir au problème exposé par Angelo, tout sera sous contrôle. Votre résurrection..

-Est un cadeau, on sait, coupa le Cancer.

-Angie ! s'insurgea Aphrodite.

-Aphro' arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Ça suffit vous deux vous vous comportez comme des enfants, calma Shura.

Dans ces moments-là, il était le seul à pouvoir contenir ses deux amis d'enfance. Ceux-ci lui tirèrent la langue dans une parfaite synchronisation qui amusa le Capricorne.

-Avec une attitude pareil pas étonnant qu'ils soient mort avant la Guerre Sainte, dit une voix.

-Rhadamanthys ! Gronda Pandore

-Il a un problème le dragonnet ?! Cracha Angelo en se relevant.

-Comment tu m'as appelé le crabe ? Renchérit la Wyvern en se levant d'un coup.

Aphrodite et Aiacos se levèrent pour retenir leur homologue respectif.

-Vado a spiumarti sporco passero ! Cracha Angelo. (Je vais te plumer saleté de moineau!)

Aucun ne comprit ce que venait de dire l'Italien mis à part Shaina qui retint difficilement son éternel rire démoniaque qui rappela à Seiya des mauvais souvenirs. Acéso comprit aussi ce que venait de dire le Cancer, et bien qu'elle voulut s'en amuser son devoir la rattrapa.

-Non essera volgare, répondit-elle en le grondant gentiment. (Ne sois pas vulgaire)

Les regards de tous les membres de la pièce firent rougir de gêne la jeune femme.

-Tu parles Italien ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

-Heu, pas que, mais oui.

-Comment ça pas que ? Demanda Saga.

-Je parle tibétain, portugais, italien, hindi, chinois, espagnol, français, russe et suédois.(partons du principe qu'ils parlent en Grecque.)

-Vraiment ? Demanda le Poissons ravie. Je sens qu'on va avoir de longue conversation toi et moi.

-Mais, comment ça se fait ? Bégaya Milo.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Athéna.

-Mes Chevaliers, asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent un peu inquiet, tous reprirent leur place sauf Aphrodite que le Cancer avait mis de force sur ses genoux. Loin de désapprouver, Saori sourit doucement en voyant les Cosmos se rapprocher et se mélanger. Acéso vit le même phénomène se produire dans son cristal et sourit à son tour avant de se souvenir de quoi sa Déesse voulait parler.

-Acéso est capable de parler toutes ces langues car elle a beaucoup voyagé lors de son entraînement de Chevalier.

-Donc elle est bien devenue une Saintia !

-Oui.

-Mais aucune armure ne demande de voyager autant, fit remarquer Camus.

-J'y viens. Votre sœur a été repéré dès sa naissance de part son Cosmos, elle était donc prédestinée à devenir un Chevalier d'Or. Mais la puissance de son Cosmos étant presque divine et étant née le 1er Décembre, elle fut entraînée par vos maîtres un an après l'obtention de vos armures.

-Je croyais que nos maîtres étaient morts ?

-Bon sang mais vous allez la fermer ! s'énerva Kagaho.

-Elle fut entraînée par vos maîtres après vous. Année après année, pendant treize ans, elle a voyagé à travers le monde, et a été formé là ou vous même avez été formé. Elle a subit le même entraînement que vous, ce qui signifie qu'elle maîtrise chacune de vos attaques, défenses et techniques de combats. À la fin de ses entraînements, elle a dut tué chacun des maîtres, pour protéger son existence qui ne doit être connue que du Grand Pope.

Saori fit une pause laissant le temps aux Chevaliers de digérer la première partie.

-Si vous me le permettez, je vais continuer Mademoiselle, intervint Acéso.

-Bien sûr.

-Si j'ai subi les mêmes entraînements que vous, c'est pour être capable de vous surpasser et de protéger le Sanctuaire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire de quelle constellation es-tu ? Et de protéger le Sanctuaire contre quoi, qui ? Tu n'as pas pu être là toutes ces années sans rien faire après tous les assauts subis, s'inquiéta Kanon.

-Non ! Répondit précipitamment sa petite sœur adoptive, effrayée à l'idée que ses frères puissent s'imaginer ça. J'ai mis treize ans à obtenir mon armure pour la simple raison que j'apprenais les techniques de chaque signe chaque année, ce qui m'a prit douze ans ! Et pendant un an j'ai du me battre pour obtenir ma Cloth ! J'y ai presque laissé la vie…

-Tu n'étais pas au Sanctuaire toute ces années, tu n'es revenu qu'il y a peu, dit Shaka.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Acéso est la 13e Chevalier d'Or, le Chevalier d'Ophiucus, chargée d'opérer dans l'ombre, dit Shion. Mais les récents événements l'ont forcé à se révéler, étant la seule Chevalier d'Or du Sanctuaire capable de protéger notre Déesse.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tous avisèrent leur sœur d'un œil différent, et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir dit la vérité à ses frères.

-Et bah, je savais que tu serais une grande guerrière, mais grande à ce point, rit Saga en se levant.

Il vint prendre Acéso dans ses bras qui se détendit légèrement.

-Je suis fière ! Je meurs, et quand je reviens, mon petit frère est le Gold Saint du Lion et ma petite sœur la Gold Saint du Serpentaire ! Sourit Aiolos en allant étouffer Aiolia dans ses bras.

Le lion ne devenait un chaton inoffensif qu'avec deux personnes : son frère, et son Aigle. Aigle qui riait doucement derrière son masque.

-Mais je croyais que c'était Shaina la Chevalier du Serpentaire, intervint Seiya perplexe.

-C'est vrai, elle l'est. Mais différemment. Shaina est bien placée sous la protection de la constellation d'Ophiucus, mais elle est née le 24 Mars, elle est donc Bélier. Née le 1er Décembre sous une éclipse lunaire, le zodiaque a légèrement changé son arc, faisant d'Acéso une Ophiucus et non une Sagittaire.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne doit être au courant de son existence ? Questionna Aldebarran.

-A travers les siècles et les générations de Chevaliers, celui du Serpentaire vit dans l'ombre comme protecteur, gardien mais aussi défenseur du Sanctuaire. C'est lui qui va soutenir de loin les Chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent et de Bronze à travers leur combats, maintenant parfois les âmes dans les corps avant de les laisser partir aux Enfers, expliqua Shion.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Albafica des Poissons il y a 200 ans, réalisa Minos.

-En effet.

En se souvenant du combat spectaculaire qu'avait livré son ami, Shion sentit les souvenirs l'envahir et risquer de le noyer. Il croisa le regard de Dohko qui lui fit passer de la force mental à travers leur échange.

-Mais ce n'est pas sa seule mission, elle possède des attaques propres à son signe et comme le Chevalier d'Andromède va avoir un réflexe de sacrifice dû à l'histoire de sa constellation, elle a une capacité de soin qui relève presque de la résurrection si elle élève son Cosmos à son paroxysme. La constellation du Serpentaire représente Asclépios, élève de Chiron, médecin qui aurait tué un serpent et aurait eu la surprise de voir un autre serpent le ranimer avec des herbes. Le savoir médical d'Asclépios aurait été tel qu'il était capable de ressusciter les morts. Ceci inquiéta Hadès qui craignit de ne plus recevoir d'âmes. Aussi il demanda à Zeus de foudroyer Asclépios, décrétant que tous les mortels doivent mourir un jour.

Le regard d'Hadès se fit lointain et il grimaça.

-Je m'en souviens. Cet homme avait un talent incroyable, mais il menaçait l'équilibre du cycle de la vie.

-Ouais, bah ce talent est maintenant dans une armure au service de votre ennemie ! nargua Milo avant de se recevoir un claque derrière la tête de Dohko sous la demande de Camus, trop loin pour le faire lui même.

-Je ne regrette rien.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Poséidon, mais je crois que vous oubliez le plus important !

-Nous y venons !

-Plus vite ce serait bien, râla le Dieu impatient.

-Vous ne nous avez pas encore tout dit ? s'étonna Mû.

-Oh pitié, ça fait trop d'information, pour moi c'est encore une petite fille, elle ne peut pas porter une armure, gémit Kanon.

-En plus de tous ce que vous savez déjà, le 13e Chevalier d'Or est le seul qui peut neutraliser un Chevalier d'Or. Si pour une raison ou une autre vous veniez à vous retourner contre le Sanctuaire, elle serait capable de vous éliminer, tous, en même temps si nécessaire.

Un silence accueilli la déclaration puis Angelo éclata de rire.

-C'est impossible.

-Pour récupérer la Cloth d'Ophiucus, Acéso a du se battre contre des clones qui vous représentaient. En plus d'avoir vos visages, ce qui aurait pu minimiser la puissance de ses attaques, ils avaient votre puissance, vos techniques, et se battaient exactement comme vous l'auriez fait. Et même si cela l'a laissé agonisante sur les pierres de l'île, elle est venu à bout de vous tous, Kanon y comprit, et a obtenu sa Cloth.

La jeune femme se libéra des bras de Saga et sortit de sa brassière son collier qui représentait un serpent. Le Gémeaux laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps et recula surpris. Émotion partagée par ses autres frères qui hésitaient quand à l'attitude à adopter.

-C'est … inattendu, résuma Shaka. Tes attraits physiques n'ont donc rien d'étonnant. Le grain de beauté sous l'œil propre au Poissons et ce tilak sur ton front propre au Vierge.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel chevalier existait, commenta Mû en se levant. Mais ça ne change rien, tu restes la petite fille aux cheveux blancs à qui j'ai offert un petit cristal fait avec hésitation sur les marches du treizième temple quand j'étais moi-même enfant.

Il avait dépassé Saga et avait ouvert ses bras à la jeune femme qui vint s'y réfugier en rigolant. Elle sentit une pression dans son dos et vit des cheveux noirs. Surprise, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Aiacos du Garuda. Mû, elle, et tous les autres Chevaliers restèrent fixé le Spectre, incrédules.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes tous en train de vous faire des câlins, les Spectres aussi ça a besoin de câlin !

-C'est faux, contra la Wyvern.

-Si c'est vrai, ajouta Minos du Griffon, et les Marinas aussi.

Un sourcils par Marinas s'éleva de quelques millimètres de plus que le deuxième et ils s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-Pardon ?!

-Si si.

Minos avait déjà attrapé Rhadamanthys par le bras et alla chercher Hyoga réfugié derrière le siège de Camus. Il entraîna les deux guerriers derrière lui, lâcha son frère « accidentellement » sur Kanon et poussa le Cygne dans les bras du Kraken.

Si les Chevaliers d'Or n'eurent aucun mal avec ce genre de contact – sauf Camus qui failli geler le pauvre Milo lorsque celui-ci prit de surprise le Verseau dans ses bras – les Marinas, Kagaho et Rhadamanthys eurent plus de mal. Kagaho pensait avoir trouvé refuge auprès des Dieux qui regardaient ce petit monde un air amusé collé au visage. Hadès retint un rire en voyant Kanon et Rhamanthys tenter de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, rouge de gêne tandis que Minos fit un croche-pied à Sorrento qui tomba sur Kanon qui tomba sur le premier juge qui n'eut aucun mal à les réceptionner mais qui supporta mal le contact.

'_Un trio parfaitement équilibré_' d'après Minos qui se tourna vivement à la recherche de nouvelle proie, mais se stoppa net en tombant nez à nez avec Aphrodite qu'Angelo avait relevé précipitamment. Si le Poissons n'en tint guère rigueur, le Griffon lui, fit une impasse sur le grain de beauté du jeune homme, ses yeux bleu céleste et ses longs cheveux bleus ciel. L'image d'un autre guerrier s'imposa à son esprit et il superposa les deux visages, analysant différences et ressemblances. Le guerrier de ses souvenirs avait un visage plus masculins malgré ses traits fins, et des yeux débordants de détermination et de rébellion, contrairement aux prunelles séductrices et joueuses d'Aphrodite. Les cheveux eux, étaient les mêmes, bien que le Poissons de ce siècle les ait bouclés. Le Chevalier à la chemise rose s'était figé en voyant le regard concentré de Minos sur lui et, même si il aimait être regardé par les autres, il eut un mouvement de recul devant l'intensité du regard.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, murmura finalement le Griffon.

-A qui ? Réussit à demander Aphrodite.

-… Albafica..

Fronçant les sourcils, le doré chercha où il avait entendu ce nom avant. Puis il se rappela qu'Albafica était le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte. La réalisation le frappa et le fit ressembler à l'animal de son signe sous la surprise. Les deux Chevaliers qui se regardaient longuement furent interrompus par Angelo qui, n'appréciant pas du tout l'échange, plaça un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Aphrodite et le tira vers lui dans un geste purement possessif.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui.

Minos leur sourit franchement avant de rejoindre Aiacos dans une étreinte fraternelle. La scène n'avait néanmoins pas échappé à Hadès, Athéna et Acéso.

-Sûr ?

-Mais oui Angie, aller viens faire un câlin !

-Ah non n'en profite pas ! Aphro' !

-Toi aussi Shura, où tu crois aller comme ça ?

Le pauvre Capricorne se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte de son ami, et eut le temps de faire un tour de la pièce. Acéso avait recueilli Kiki dans ses bras, entourée par Mû et Saga, Aiolia essayait de se débarrasser d'Aiolos et Marine réussit à avoir un câlin de Shaina que la Serpent lui accorda avec un faux-air blasé. Camus avait étreint paternellement chacun de ses disciple sous l'œil amusé de Milo et Aldébarran, les Marinas s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres à l'exception de Thétis qui était prisonnière de Kanon et Sorrento ce qui les amusaient tous trois beaucoup, tandis que Rhadamanthys tentait de fuir ses deux frères qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Il crut être victime d'illusion créée par son cerveau dû au manque d'oxygène causé par le câlin d'Aphrodite en voyant les deux Dieux enlacés par leur nièce qui riait. Une fois ce petit monde séparé les uns des autres, Acéso remarqua que Kagaho ne s'était pas mêlé aux nombreuses étreintes et se planta devant lui.

-Tu es comme le premier juge je me trompe ?

-Non, lui refuse tout contacts avec tout le monde juste parce qu'il ne veut pas toucher ou être touché. Moi, je suis comme Camus, je choisis les gens avec qui j'accepte d'avoir un contact. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Est-ce que comme lui ce doit être pour une raison particulière ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

-Alors, pour se faire pardonner de mon mauvais jugement et de ma dureté ? Et pour montrer la confiance malgré les doutes ?

Le Spectre plongea ses onyx dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Quoi ?!

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle lui leva les bras légèrement pour pouvoir passer les siens et les entourer autour de la taille du jeune homme. Dire qu'il se crispa serait un euphémisme, pendant quelques secondes, Acéso eut l'impression de faire un câlin à la statue du Temple du Capricorne. Puis elle le sentit se détendre et refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui et pu donc poser son menton sur son épaule à lui sans problème.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure être le seul humain de l'armée d'Hadès. Ça se sent. Ton âme est froide et triste.

-Si c'est pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà ce n'est pas la peine, répondit l'autre agressif et de nouveau tendu.

-Désolée.

Kagaho baissa la tête de manière à ce que sa bouche se retrouve près de l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Tu devrais me lâcher maintenant, Kanon et Saga m'envoient mentalement des centaines de _Galaxian Explosion_ et je ne parle même pas de Milo qui a déjà sorti son _Scarlet Needle_…

La guerrière rit légèrement et se détacha de Kagaho qui s'éloigna rapidement, gêné. La jeune femme retourna vers ses frères et pendants vingts minutes tous se retrouvèrent comme avant, Acéso raconta comment sa vie avait tournée pendant leur absence. Athéna les couva du regard pendant toute la durée des retrouvailles, mais finit par se racler la gorge.

-Bien, maintenant que tout ce qui devait être dit a été dit, peut-être que nous pouvons commencer à préparer la Soirée de ce soir ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Saori aux Dieux.

-Oui tout à fait ! Approuva Poséidon.

-J'ai entraînement ! s'exclama soudainement Kiki. Maître Mû venez voir les progrès que j'ai fait !

Le concerné hésita :

-Je ne sais pas Kiki, peut-être pas maintenant, tu as entendu Athéna nous avons des préparatifs à effectuer…

-Sûrement pas vous ! Vous venez de revenir à la vie, et jusque là vous n'aviez vécu que pour votre devoir de Chevaliers, je veux que vous profitiez de cette deuxième, voir troisième chance pour certains, pour profiter un peu plus de ce que la vie peut vous apporter ! contra Saori sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place au débat.

Accompagnant ses paroles, elle attrapa un Chevalier avec chaque bras et les tira hors de la salle de Réunion. Chacun des douze y passa, puis, aidée par Hadès et Poséidon, Spectres et Marinas subir le même sort.

-Mais Mademoiselle, je devrais au moins aider, je ne suis pas morte !

-Tu viens juste d'obtenir ton armure !

-Il y a trois ans ! Protesta vivement Acéso.

En vain puisque la porte se referma derrière elle, avec un petit courant d'air qui fit voler ses mèches. Elle se retrouva face à 24 hommes à occuper – puisque oui, ayant dans leurs rangs deux Juges ingérables, sept Marinas incapables de faire quoique ce soit seuls et douze Gold Saints perdus – et Kiki qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Vous allez voir ! Je sais faire un _Crystal Wall _solide et presque comme le votre ! En plus, je bats tous les autres apprentis !

Le Chevalier du Bélier ne cacha pas sa surprise :

-Vraiment ? Sans vouloir te vexer Kiki, j'ai du mal à te croire, avant que je meurs ton _Crystal Wall_ était plus qu'imparfait et tu ne savais pas enchaîner les coups..

-Tu lui apprenais quoi à ce gosse en faite ? Se moqua Angelo.

-Sûrement l'éducation et la politesse, intervint Shaka.

Le Cancer grinça des dents et afficha un sourire crispé plus qu'hypocrite. Acéso calme la dispute avant qu'elle n'éclate :

-On peut descendre aux terrains d'entraînement, ça va être l'heure de celui de Kiki et j'irai faire le mien ensuite. Cela pourrait vous remettre en forme après votre résurrection.

-Et quoi ? Regarder un mioche se battre ? Peu intéressant je pense, râla Rhadamanthys.

Aiacos allait encore intervenir pour embêter son frère joyeusement mais Acéso le fit à sa place, moins gentiment, agacée par l'attitude du Juge :

-Si tu as mieux à faire, va, fais-donc ! Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule que je eux vous proposez ! Personne ne te force à nous suivre et si tu ne veux pas venir tu n'as cas aller ailleurs ! Retourner aux Enfers par exemple !

Kagaho qui avait déjà eut affaire au caractère de la jeune femme rit doucement tandis que Rhadamanthys et Minos ouvraient grands les yeux et qu'Aiacos passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille en souriant.

-Je l'aime bien elle, elle a du caractère.

Et pour approuver, Acéso dégagea violemment le bras du deuxième Juge avant de passer entre les Chevaliers et se positionner devant l'apprenti Bélier.

-Téléporte-nous au terrain deux s'il te plaît.

-La téléportation aussi ? s'étonna Mû.

Pour répondra à sa question, Kiki croisa les mains, ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration, et ils furent vite entourés d'une bulle de lumière blanche. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, ils se trouvaient tous sur le terrain d'entraînement des apprentis, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin venant dans leur direction. Des moitiés de colonnes renversées se trouvaient sur le terrain, ainsi que des tribunes pour ceux qui souhaitaient regarder les entraînements. Kiki se précipita vers les autres enfants de son âge qui venaient d'arriver, suivit par un vieil homme à la carrure quand même impressionnante puisqu'à la musculature encore bien visible.

-Ah Acéso ! Tu es venu entraîner Kiki aujourd'hui ? s'exclama le professeur.

-Maître, s'inclina la jeune fille. Oui, c'est bien qu'il puisse s'entraîner avec des enfants de son niveau pour s'améliorer.

-Oh ne m'appelle pas maître, c'est moi qui devrait le faire ! Et tu as tout à fait raison !

La plaisanterie du vieil homme réveilla encore des questions dans la tête des Gold qui avait pris place aux deux premiers rangs des tribunes, les Marinas étaient juste derrière avec les Juges sauf Rhadamanthys qui s'était encore mis un rang derrière, avait croisé ses bras, et gardé son Surplis. Minos et Aiacos avaient chacun rangé leur Surplis dans leur bague et portaient respectivement une chemise et un pantalon noir. Les Marinas avaient aussi enlevé leur Écaille sous la chaleur grecque et c'est avec joie que Thétis portait une robe rose à bretelle et en tissus léger et que les autres étaient vêtu de t-shirts et short. Les Bronzes s'étaient plutôt assis en tailleur devant et Hyoga et Shun commençait à se demander ce que pouvait faire Shiryu avant que celui ne se montre, accompagné de Shunrei. À leur vue, Dohko se leva et sauta au dessus de ses camarades pour aller accueillir sa fille adoptive. Qui faillit tomber sous le choc de voir « le vieux maître » bien vivant et de retour dans son corps de 18 ans. Après les retrouvailles où la jeune fille avait beaucoup pleuré – et pleurait toujours beaucoup – tous se réinstallèrent.

-Notre retard est ma faute, j'étais nauséeuse ce matin, expliqua la chinoise.

-Encore ? demanda Shun les sourcils froncés.

Acéso eut la même réaction qu'Andromède : la jeune fille se sentait mal depuis un bon mois, vomissait chaque matin et avait commencé à manger les mêmes quantités que les guerriers d'Athéna, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Ne s'inquiétant pas plus que nécessaire, elle lui demanda quand même de passer à son bureau quand elle pourrait, ce que la jeune fille accepta.

-T'as un bureau ? Demanda Aiolia.

-Oui, et non, en réalité j'ai investi l'infirmerie. En plus du bureau du soigneur, j'y ai installé mon propre espace, avec mes recherches et mes tests. J'ai commencé à former Shun aussi, qui aspire à une formation de médecin.

-Tes recherches ont porté sur les précédents Chevaliers d'Ophiuchus je me trompe ? Questionna Aldebarran.

-Non tu as raison, souris doucement la jeune femme. Seul les dossiers complétés par le Pope ont pu m'être utile, les autres Chevaliers d'Or ignorant notre existence de tout temps, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Eh ! Vous avez fini de parler ? Coupa Kiki impatient.

-Oui pardon, je te laisse tes spectateurs !

Acéso alla s'appuyer contre une colonne à côtés de ses frères, bras croisés, attentive au garçon. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Kagaho se tenir près d'elle, les mains dans les poches, concentré sur le futur Bélier également.

-Tu crois qu'on va pas t'avoir cette fois ?! Cria un des apprentis à Kiki.

-Bah viens alors, rit l'autre.

Le jeune tibétain fut vite encerclé par six élèves, trois filles et trois garçons. Mû commença à se lever, inquiet pour son fils adoptif mais Shaka le fit rasseoir de force et posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse pour détendre le Bélier.

Kiki s'amusait quand à lui beaucoup de la situation. Il allait pouvoir montrer à son maître les progrès qu'il avait fait et réussirait à le rendre fière ! Un regard complice avec Acéso lui fit dresser un sourire sûr de lui qui énerva ses adversaires rapidement. Deux garçons se jetèrent sur lui avec vitesse, et Kiki se téléporta derrière l'un d'eux, évitant le coup et en portant un par la même occasion. Le premier garçon se retrouva nez dans la poussière avec la marque des chaussure de Kiki sur le dos. Le deuxième tenta de lui asséner un crochet mais le jeune Bélier se téléporta de nouveau sur le côté, à droite de son adversaire qui balança son coude pensant toucher le garçon. Mais celui-ci stoppa le coup de son avant-bras droit, saisit l'autre au bras, bloqua son pied d'appui avec le sien et fit basculer le jeune garçon derrière lui, rejoignant le premier. Une des fille se décida à l'attaquer aussi, et utilisa son Cosmos pour renforcer son poings. Kiki utilisa un _Crystal Wall_ qui éjecta la petite un peu plus loin, victime de son propre coup.

-Kiki ! Sans Cosmos les entraînements avec tes camarades ! Protesta Acéso sous la surprise général, excepté des Bronzes.

-C'est elle qui a commencé, se justifia l'autre avec un sourire innocent. Eh !

Le pied de la seconde fille qui l'attaqua lui frôla la joue, causant une petite égratignure. Prit par surprise, il recula légèrement, et voyant son manque de stabilité, l'autre enchaîna en se baissant et envoya sa jambe dans les chevilles de Kiki. Qui se téléporta une nouvelle fois un peu plus loin.

-Arrête de fuir !

-Viens me chercher !

Mais la petite n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaquer puisque le dernier garçon était apparu et avait balancé sa jambe dans la tête de Kiki, qui para de ses deux avants-bras. La collision fut si puissante qu'une vague de Cosmos explosa, créant une vague d'air autour de l'arène, faisant voler poussière et cheveux.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que ton disciple été aussi puissant Mû ! s'exclama Dohko.

-Il ne l'était pas il y a trois ans…

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir reçu le même entraînement que ses autres camarades, il en a déjà mis deux au tapis, s'occupe d'un troisième et à l'air de savoir ce qu'il va faire de la quatrième avant même de l'avoir fait, commenta Shaka. Sa puissance est plus élevée également, et il a une meilleure maîtrise des coups qu'il porte. Il a été entraîné comme un futur Chevalier d'Or et non pas comme un futur garde où un futur Bronze.

-Je ne comprends pas, même si il s'était entraîné avec les autres apprentis pendant ces trois ans, jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre un tel niveau ! Son _Crystal Wall_ était plus qu'imparfait et je n'ai jamais pu lui apprendre !

Kagaho avisa Acéso qui ne disait rien mais cachait derrière sa cascade de cheveux blancs un petit sourire fière. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire amusé et il reporta son attention sur l'apprenti qui venait de finir les fesses dans la poussière.

-Pas malin ça. À lever ta jambe comme ça je pouvais balayer l'autre sans problème, lui dit Kiki. Bon assez de défense maintenant de l'attaque.

-Kiki non ! Réagit Acéso.

-Même pas un peu ? Eh oh, mais tu vas jamais me laisser parler toi !

La jeune fille de tout à l'heure était revenue vers lui et avait envoyé un direct du droit puis un crochet du gauche que Kiki avait paré. Loin d'être impressionnée, elle profita de la grippe du jeune garçon sur elle pour le tirer en avant, lui donnant un coup de tête mémorable. Plusieurs souffles de souffrance et de compassion se firent entendre dans les rangs des Chevaliers et même Rhadamanthys avait fini par y trouver de l'intérêt.

Elle le lâcha et laissa sa dernière camarade l'attaquer. Encore sonné, Kiki se retrouva rapidement sans savoir comment sur le dos après une chute douloureuse sur le dos qui le sonna plus encore, et une fille assise à califourchon sur son ventre, ses poignets fermement tenu par cette même fille sur son torse. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il donna un coup de bassin qui surprit la jeune fille, la déstabilisant, et put faire passer une des jambes devant son corps à elle et enroulant les deux autour de son tronc, la balançant en arrière d'un coup. Il pivota sur le côté et put se retrouver sur son dos à elle, maintenant un de ses bras douloureusement. Il la lâcha puis se releva mais retomba sur les fesses un peu plus loin ; sa dernière adversaire était coriace. Elle dégagea sa frange gênante, dévoilant les même points de vie à la place des sourcils que Kiki, mais vert.

-Impossible, souffla Mû.


End file.
